What April Does to Fools
by StarCatBurning
Summary: Exactly as the title says. April Fools Special.


**April Fools special! Enjoy and review!**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>What April Does to Fools<p>

Robin awoke to a beautiful morning. The sun was shining into his room, clouds floated aimlessly on a cerulean sky, and out of the corner of his window he swore he could see a green canary singing its heart out on a nearby branch. Then all of a sudden, a large black hand came out of nowhere and squashed the bird. Feathers flew.

Five seconds later, an annoyed Beast Boy was hanging by one hand ten metres off the ground, dangling precariously, shaking his free fist and yelling "Party pooper!" as loudly as he could at Raven's window.

The branch snapped.

Robin had to laugh. This was set to be a wonderful day. True, he had slept late yesterday night, but was determined to wake up early this morning. Hopefully no criminals would call, and this would be a good day. He sighed, stretching, and looked down at Starfire sleeping peacefully beside him. He smoothed down her hair, planting a soft kiss on her cheek, then climbed out of bed in search of breakfast.

The seven steps it took him from his bed to the door were the only warning he had before - "APRIL FOOLS!" An icy-cold bucket of water was dumped over his head. He yelled, sprang backwards, and landed hard on his behind.

The sound of laughter, rambunctious and echoing. There could be no other. "Beast Boy!" yelled Robin. "Get back here!"

Beast Boy howled with laughter as he danced up and down, savouring his victory over the Boy Wonder. "Awesome, dude!" he yelled as he pranced in a circle around Robin. Robin was _not _pleased. But as soon as he tried to get up, presumably to give Beast Boy a piece of his mind (or his bo-staff) he slipped, and fell back on his butt.

"Oh, goddamnit!" Beast Boy laughed even more.

Unfortunately for Beast Boy, the commotion woke Starfire up. "What is the meaning of this, Beast Boy?" she growled. "Why is Robin wet?"

To that Beast Boy had no answer. Starfire got up, climbing out of bed and towering over Beast Boy the way ladies do over men whenever they're mad about something. "Why would you do such a thing? It is not nice to pour water over the heads of people."

Beast Boy finally found his voice. "But it's April Fools Day!" he whined.

Starfire frowned. "And this is a day when you are supposed to do nasty things to people?"

"Pretty much."

"I still do not approve. Robin is my boyfriend, and I will not allow this to happen to him. You will apologise, now."

Beast Boy's head drooped. "Sorry."

Starfire smiled. "Good. Now, let us all have breakfast!"

She flew off. "Oh, glorious day!" they could hear her voice singing down the corridor.

Beast Boy and Robin looked at each other and shrugged.

**Titans' Tower, 8.00am**

The Ops Room was heavy with the smell of eggs, bacon, and oatmeal. "Ahhh..." Robin sniffed the air and smiled. At least his day was set to improve with breakfast, and surely breakfast couldn't go wrong. He sat at a corner of the table, and took a deep whiff of Cyborg's award-winning bacon and eggs with a large bowl of oatmeal, cooked to delectable perfection.

Cyborg took a serving spoon, and dumped an extra large portion of oatmeal into Robin's bowl. "Eat up, man."

The others were already tucking in with gusto, so Robin took a spoon, and dug it into his bowl of oatmeal, ready to scoff the spoonful, when suddenly there was a very soft, barely audible click.

"APRIL FOOLS!" shrieked Cyborg as Robin's bowl of oatmeal exploded in his own face. _Spring-loaded._ Who would've known.

"Ugghh," moaned Robin as he wiped bits of wet, sticky oatmeal off his uniform and his face. He was soaked, and his hair gel, which had been reapplied since the unfortunate cold-water-on-head incident, was now redundant. His hair had been reduced to a dripping mass that flopped over his eyes. He brushed it out of his face with as much dignity as he could, and walked out of the Ops Room.

Starfire was not happy.

As Robin slunk off to his room to get a fresh uniform he could dimly hear Starfire yelling at Cyborg. At least she stood up for him. He was glad to have her around.

As he passed Raven's room he could hear a soft wailing coming from inside. "Oh Azar... It's coming... Help, somebody, help!" the last word was a shriek that set Robin going. He was very, very worried now. What on earth could have caused Raven to scream like that? Something was very, very wrong.

"Raven!" he burst into Raven's room, having typed the overrride code, and looked wildly around for Raven. And that was when he stumbled in the darkness, his foot catching on something, and then he felt himself being hoisted into the air, and was now stupidly hanging in the air upside down.

"April Fools." The light clicked on, and Raven smiled grudgingly from where she hid in a corner of her room. "Sorry. That was meant for Beast Boy. It's fun with you though."

"Ugghhh..." groaned Robin. He cut himself loose, landed crouched on the floor, and stomped out of the room. Finally, after ignoring 17 calls from Batman, Robin made it to his room, and got a new uniform.

The alarm began to blare. Sighing, he rushed to the Ops Room.

The others were already there, Cyborg having been made to clean the mess on the floor, and made a hasty apology to Robin, courtesy of Starfire, who was standing with her hands on her hips.

"Fine," grunted Robin. "Let's just go, and get this villain sorted out, and then maybe I can go and hide in my room."

There turned out to be many more alarms after that, and each villain they faced seemed to be intent on playing an April Fools trick on the Boy Wonder. One particularly nasty one involved Control Freak, a documentary on fashion shows, another on Japanese hot springs, and a certain notorious latex object. Oh, and Robin.

Need I say more?

**2 hours, and a whole lot of pranks later...**

"Freeze!"panted Robin as he sprang into a warehouse, bo-staff at the ready. Nothing happened. Robin frowned, walked forward, and all of a sudden there was an evil cackle, and a cream pie found its way into his face. Robin spluttered, trying to wipe bits of cream, peaches, and jelly beans from his face (and especially his hair) as the others stood in stunned silence, to shocked to move. They could hear Mad Mod laughing as he made his getaway, yelling something like "April Fools, laddies! You can't catch old Moddie!", but oddly blurred, as if spoken through a mouthful of pie (perhaps he was giving himself a taste of his own medicine). When Robin finally managed to give chase after clearing off the remnants of the thrown pie, he was whacked on the head by a giant rubber duck that descended from the heavens (well, the ceiling, really) and knocked him out cold.

When the rest of the team arrived, they had to use the combined strength of Cyborg, Starfire, Raven's powers and a green elephant to lift the enormous duck off Robin.

Cyborg sighed as he loaded Robin's prone body onto the T-car. "The boy's had enough trouble for one day."

Robin awoke at sunset, groaned, and tried to move. He found he could, though he was immensely sore all over, and his head hurt. It almost reminded him of the time he'd gotten that awful cold. There was a note, written in Starfire's wonky handwriting. _Meet me on the roof._

Robin found Starfire on the roof, as promised, sitting with her legs tucked up to her chest, staring out at the dying embers of the sun.

"Hey, Star." she made no move to speak, just sat there and looked on wondrously, as if enraptured.

"Thanks for... standing up for me just now, y'know? It was pretty nice of you." Still she did not talk, and Robin took her silence to mean acceptance.

"Well, thanks for not pulling any pranks on me anyway."

A sudden, overwhelming desire came over him, and he leaned in, capturing her lips in his, and kissing her passionately, closing his eyes as he did so, his hands roaming over her back. But the second he came into contact with her he found she... Felt wrong. Wrong. Very, very wrong.

For a start, Starfire didn't. Have. Stubble. Ohgod. OHGOD.

Robin jerked back sharply in horror, and opened his eyes to find himself looking into the amused eyes of Batman, who was slipping two hologram rings off his fingers.

He wiped his mouth roughly as he spoke to a corner of the rooftop, hidden from Robin's view. "Cyborg, you owe me one grand."

Then he turned to Robin.

"Hello, Dick. What a nice day. Well, well. Aren't you a good kisser? Happy April-"

Robin fainted clean away.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. Finally. Happy April Fools Day! <strong>


End file.
